Demons
by O.oBlueFreako.O
Summary: After her family died Caroline set out on her own. For a few weeks maybe months she comes across a man in the woods. Saving him from a walker they set back to his camp, there Caroline finds hope that everything will be alright.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Everything was going great that is until the dead started to walk the earth. It started with a few people then it started to spread like wild fire. Troops were called out to try and tame the decease but they too were taken. The world fell apart quick, people went missing, deaths happen every minute; everyone tried to find a cure. But not a word was said about this so called cure. The cities were over taken but the dead and soon small towns were taken as well. People believed that living on a farm would be safe. But they are wrong, even before the world went to hell.

Caroline lived a life that some people would consider perfect. A mother and a father that loved each other very much, an older son that made his Pa proud by being on the football team then going into the army to serve his country. And a daughter that every girls dream of becoming. But looks can full a person. Their life wasn't as happy as everybody thought it was. If a grade was not reach or if the son didn't make first line bruises were made. And sometimes a few burns were marked on the skin. However the grades got picked up and the son made first line.

Everybody thought the Howard's lived a perfect life. With their winning champion son and best horse show daughter people didn't think twice about the things they hide. Before the world began to end Caroline's brother was drafted into the army to fight in Iraq. Their father was proud that his son was first drafted he showed it by telling everybody in town about it. With her brother gone Caroline got the beating more. It started with a slap like always then it got more advance. An iron stick was heated then placed on her bare back. Screams were muffle buy a rag in the mouth but it didn't stop the tears from falling. It lasted until she graduated high school but even then it didn't stop.

Caroline would come home from college like she has planned every two weekends only to have the feeling of a broken bone waiting for her. The only reason why she even goes home is to be with her mother. Caroline's mother is the only person that has stood by her and her brother and tried to put a stop to the abusing their father did. But even when she did try to help she too got what was given to the children. Caroline was never the one for violence, she took that trait from her mother but after a while Caroline grew tired of her father's evil ways and grew a back bone.

When her brother would come home from being in Iraq Caroline would have her brother teach her to fight. She started to fight back when their father would swing his fist and that is what he wanted all along. He wanted his children to never trust anybody because they can easily stab them in the back. With the knowledge on how to fight Caroline's father took her on hunting trips, and taught her how to defend for herself. It would be days before her father would come looking for her.

There has been many times that Caroline would plan her father's death but she could never bring herself to do it. But it didn't stop her from fighting back when he went to throw a punch at her.

When the dead began to walk the earth the father would send his only daughter out to fight the ones that found their way onto their land. And the only thing she had was a hunting knife. Caroline learns real quick what her father was trying to do and it didn't stop her from coming home. Just to show him that she can survive anything that is thrown at her. Two months would pass and there was no sign of a cure. Her brother came home to protect his family. But that didn't last long.

It wasn't long until their farm got a few of the dead that Caroline and her brother couldn't handle. Once their mother saw that there will be no help she opted out. A clean bullet to the brain. Caroline and her brother fought for their home but it soon fell. While she was fighting of the living dead Caroline never notice the many corpses that have made their way behind her. Hearing a machine gun fire in front of her Caroline looked up to see her brother. He smiled at her as the last corpse fell down. Caroline walked over smiling at her brother until she heard a hiss come from behind her.

Turning around to see her father as one of those things, Caroline took her hunting knife out of her belt loop. Their father growled at his children and began his way towards them. Caroline didn't hesitate when she ran and plunge the knife into his head. She didn't care if his blood covered her face and body. All she could think was the times that he had abused her, her brother and importantly their mother. Caroline kept on stabbing her father, over and over and over. She never let up; the only thing she thought about was payback. The only reason why she stops was when she heard a scream.

Caroline turn around only to see her brother being eaten by one of the corpse. She screams as tears started to fall from her eyes. Not wasting any time Caroline ran and knock the corpse off her brother. Stabbing the thing many times getting more blood on her and the brain on her as well; she didn't care about how she looked. The thing just took the only person she had left of her family. But as she watched her brother died she would never forget the last words he said. '_Your gonna have to trust. Somebody. Someday. Some Where. ' _

And Caroline promise her brother as he took his last breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

For a few weeks Caroline has not saw a living soul. She began to think that she is the only person to survive. But something told her that there are others and it made her want to keep on going. She has come across many corpses in the cities which made it hard to get the supplies that she needs. There was one time that she had barely escape deaths arms in one city. From there she kept to the woods and rarely hunting goes into any sort-of-town, she took to hunting and it helped a lot to know which plants can kill, heal, and be eaten.

She lived off of the berries that she picked along with some squirrels that she has killed. Having only her brothers' crossbow and the hunting knife along with the survival knife she took from her farther. Caroline thinks she's doing very well for somebody who is by their self. Plus this just feels like another test her father is putting her through. Only she has no home to go to and nobody to look for her. Only herself out in the cruel world.

But being on her own made her miss everything she had in life before. Her mother's smile, her brother laughter every time Caroline messed up in a fight they had for fun. And she even missed her father; the only thing she missed was the times she had as a child. But even those weren't perfect. Caroline remembers the beatings she got from failing a spelling test. The burning from a slap stung her face. Shaking her head the woman kept on going. _I don't need to be thinking about that. _Caroline kept on going silent as a snail keeping low to the ground. If she learnt anything in this new world it is to keep quite.

Taking a short rest Caroline leans against a tree listening to any sign of a corpse, only hearing the sound of birds and the insects in the hot air. The woman looked around and smiled as she remembers the time her and her brother went out into the woods. Robert was around the age of ten while Caroline was only five. They knew what would happen if they went off by their selves without telling anybody. But they didn't care; young kids will do anything to have fun. In the end the brother and sister did have fun however it did cost them. A black eye or two followed by a broken nose on Robert. No one knew, they just thought the kids feel while playing. Caroline huffed as she began to move again. _Fell my a**._

There has been a time that Caroline missed her brother and mother so much that she thought about opting out just because she knew that she won't find any other human beings. And right when she does her brothers words fills her head. _'Never give up hope. Its always brighter on the other side.'_ So she keeps going, living for her mother and brother. With that saying in mind Caroline never stop looking for somebody and kept her hope up.

Coming across a buck that seems it will last her for a few weeks Caroline watched it. Her bow ready to go with the arrow pushed back. The woman stayed a good teen foot away from the buck, staying as quite as she can. When she saw that it will ne now or never Caroline release her arrow shooting the buck on its side. The animal kicked at the sudden paint and took off. Cursing under her breath Caroline took off after the buck.

On her way to find the buck Caroline stop to pick a few berries that will not kill her. Eating them on the way to woman heard a twig snap. Turning around she saw nothing but it didn't help that she heard it again. Putting a bow in Caroline took to the trees. Watching from the top she saw a man, with squirrels hanging on a rope that is thrown over his back; Caroline also notice the crossbow in his hands. He became quite and took very light steps through the woods. Caroline study the man more, he looks as if he has been in the woods for a few days, his muscles reflects as he picked out an arrow from a corpse he just killed.

Caroline made the mistake of moving to get a better look at the man. A bird took off making a call as it left for the sky. An arrow barley missed Caroline's head picking the weapon real quick out of the tree the woman climbed to the next tree. She stops to hear if the man left but she heard a twig snap again; she looked down to see the man under the tree. Aiming her crossbow she hit the trigger and watches the arrow land beside the man. He looked up with his knife raised and started to move towards the tree. Caroline began to panic as she felt the eyes of the man on her.

He looked up wondering why a woman was in the woods but when he notice her knifes and crossbow he put two and two together. She was the one to pull the trigger. The two stared at each other debating whether to just kill the other or back away slowly. Caroline made the first move; she shot another arrow at him. Taking this as her chance Caroline made her way across the trees, never looking to see if the man is behind her. Almost getting to the next tree Caroline slip she hit every branch going down and felt a sharp pint in her leg. When she finally hit the ground Caroline looked around, not a sight of the man.

As she tried to get up Caroline heard the growl of a corpse. Panic set in when Caroline notice her bow was nowhere in sight. She started to move but her movement caught the attention on the corpse, the smell of her blood and flesh excited it. It started to walk over then it began to run. Caroline started to move backwards not thinking about the knife she has in her belt loop. The corpse made a loud growl before it lunges its self at her. Caroline kept the corpse at arm's length screaming as she tried to get away. _Maybe it will be quick, and I can finally be with Ma and Bub. _Right when she was about to let the corpse bite her, an arrow found a home in its head.

The corpse fell on top of her, pushing it away as her panic began to fade. Looking around to see where the arrow came from she saw the man. He had his crossbow pointed at her, her own bow on his back. She sent a glare at him as she got up but soon almost fell. Caroline caught herself and felt the pain from her leg. The man looked down to see her knife sticking out, he watch as the woman pulled it out. Not a tear slip from her eyes but she did let out a small gasp from the pain. Caroline ripped her sleeves of her shirt and ties it around her leg to stop the bleeding. The man watch as Caroline started to stitch herself up with thread she had in her bag.

Caroline looked up at him when she felt the man closer to her. She looked at him with her brown eyes as hers meet his clear blue orbs. They didn't say anything as he kept his crossbow raised. Caroline backed up a step or two watching him. When he saw that she wasn't a threat he lowered his crossbow, the man only nodded his head and went off. Caroline watched him but soon snapped out of it when she saw he still has her crossbow.

Caroline ran after him telling him to stop. Her voice reached his ears; the sound of a southern accent came out. The man stop to see her limp towards him, when Caroline reached him she reached her hand out; the man looked at her. Caroline motion towards her crossbow on his back he looked at her as if she were crazy, why would he give her the bow back knowing she can easily shot him. But he saw in her eyes that she is determining to get it back. Caroline stood there watching to see if the man would. He started to turn around until Carline grabbed his crossbow and aimed it passed his head. The man started to go after Caroline until she shot the arrow.

A corpse fell to the ground with the arrow in its head. Caroline smiled as she handed the crossbow back. The man looked at her and gave her crossbow back, he then nodded his head as if to say follow him. Caroline did, but the whole walk was silent. Here and there the two put down a corpse and killed a few squirrels on their way. Caroline wonders if the man was going to kill her but soon remember that he would've done it by now. Remembering about her buck Caroline began to lead the way. The man followed her thinking that she might be going back to her group. His momma didn't raise him to leave a woman by herself when she needed help or protection.

As they kept on walking Caroline would stop to see if there was anything near. Seeing that the trail was almost to its end both parties head a scream. They took off to the direction it came from but soon grew quite when they head others. The man went first but Caroline wasn't that far behind him. When she merge from the bushes she saw the man surrounded by other men and one had a gun to the ones she is withes head. Caroline looked around and took notice of the buck.

"Dam*it! I tracked that thang from miles!" Caroline looked at the eaten deer.

"You track'd tha' deer? Woman I had tha' deer hit before I saved you're a**." The man said

"Oh really? Tell me then, whose arrow is this? 'cause it ain't yours." The woman pulled her arrow out.

"Next thing she knew the man began to kick the headless corpse. Caroline rolled her eyes as she turn around to walk away. But she soon stops when she heard teeth snapping, looking down Caroline saw the corpse head. A sigh came out of her mouth as she shot the arrow into the things head. The men around her looked at her before she began to walk to the men's' camp up the hill.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Seeing an RV parked with many tents, a spot for cooking, vehicles parked around and other people Caroline's heart swelled. The people looked at her as she stood there watching them. The men came up behind her watching her to see if she would do anything. When they saw her just standing there and not making an attempt at anything the man that she was with walked passed her and started to holler for a name man Merle. An old man came up next to Caroline and pats her on the back; she looked over to see a smile on his white beard cover face. Another man smiled at her as he walked on by and over to the other campers.

"What's your name honey?" The man next to her asks.

"Caroline Howard, your camp?"

"It is I'm Dale. Come meet everyone else." Caroline nodded and followed Dale. "Everyone this is Caroline."

"You're very pretty." A woman said beside a blonde that looks to be her sister. "I'm Amy and this is Andrea, my sister."

"Morales, my wife Miranda, our son Louis and our daughter Eliza." A older Mexican man said.

"I'm Carl and this is my friend Sophia." A child around the age twelve with brown hair said. Sophia, a girl the same with dirty blonde hair, shyly waved.

"Hey, I'm Jacqui. That's Jim." A African American woman said as she pointed to the man that smiled at Caroline.

Caroline smiled as she followed Jacqui into the rest of the camp. She watches as a man in what looks to be a police training outfit called out to the man name Daryl. _Now I know his name. _Caroline watch as the man started to talk to Daryl calm like. When he began to talk about the guy Merle Daryl got a worry expression on his face. Before the man could reply a guy in a white shirt began to speak.

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Just by the way things were started Caroline knew this wouldn't end well.

"Who are you?" Daryl ass as the man got closer.

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes, you got somethin' you want to tell me?" Daryl asks.

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a rood, hooked him to a piece of metal. His still there." _Shouldn't've said that. _

"Hold one. Let me process this." Daryl started as she look to be starting a pacing route. "You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and ya left him there!" Daryl screamed. _And here come the fight. _

Daryl went to swing at rick until the man that started the conversation tackled Daryl to the ground. Caroline watch as Daryl got out a hunting knife. Daryl started to swing the knife only to have Rick dodge every move. Rick grabbed Daryl's arm while the other man grabbed the other arm. The man put Daryl into a head lock as Rick pushes a pressure point on Daryl's wrist.

Caroline continues to watch as the two men try to talk to Daryl. But it seems to not be working like they have planned until Rick bent down to calmly talk to Daryl. The man let go of Daryl who sat still on the ground as Rick kept on talking to him in a calm voice. A new voice spoke that Caroline knew didn't come from the people around her. Seeing a African American man stand there and look guilty as she explain what he did. Daryl began to walk over but stopped away from the three men. Caroline could have sworn she saw the redneck wipe away tear. Daryl asks for them to tell him where his brother is but not a word was said. Until a woman beside Caroline said that somebody will show Daryl. Rick agrees with the woman.

Daryl walked off to get his crossbow as Rick walked off. Caroline watch as people stood around and went off to do their own thing. She later saw Rick come back with a police uniform on with the other man following him. As the man called Daryl's brother a name Caroline wanted to laugh at the man's comeback at Daryl. Rick then looked to a Koran guy who acted like he didn't want to be involve.

"That's just great, now you're gonna risk three men, huh?" Said the man that had Daryl in a head lock. The African American guy spoke up saying his going.

"Count me in." Caroline said walking over to them.

"No, you're not going." Said Rick.

"Why the he*l not? Just 'cause I'm a woman?" People snicker at her comment.

"That's not what I meant." Rick said as she looked at the man for help.

"It sure seemed like it." Caroline said crossing her arms.

"My day just gets better and better. Don't it?" Daryl said as he cleans an arrow.

"If it wasn't for me you're a** would be dead." The man smirks at Caroline's words.

The men stated to talk again while Caroline and Daryl just looked at each other. She knew that she would be risking hr life, but maybe if she did this then it will show the group she will be of use. Daryl only nodded his head as if to say he appreciates what she is doing. Caroline smiled and listens to the other talk. All she got out of it was that they are needed at camp, but Rick brought guns into the mix that they all could use. When Rick got done explaining what all is in the bag of guns the same woman spoke up that offer for Rick to go. Caroline rolled her eyes as the woman began to rant about Rick going. When she looked at the other man, who Caroline learns is Shane, Rick and Lori began to talk which got on Caroline's nerves. _Are we going or are they going to let some woman stop us?_ Caroline went with Daryl and the Asian guy to get a cub van to back it up to camp.

Caroline sat in the passenger seat next to the Asian man. When she had got in he had introduce his self as Glenn. The two started to talk about her bow and how she learns how to shot it. Daryl listen as he watch Rick, the African American man and Dale talk. Glenn had ask Caroline what happen to her family, when she explain that her mom killed herself and she had to kill her brother and father Glenn said sorry. Not wanting to waste anymore time Daryl started to push the vans horn with his foot. Rolling her eyes Caroline couldn't help but smile as the man yelled out for the other to hurry. Glenn looked at her with a face that shows he didn't like what happen which causes her to laugh a little. The African man introduces his self as T-dog to Caroline who smiled and introduces herself. When Rick got in the van the group set off to the city.

As soon as the cube van stops outside of the city Caroline loaded her crossbow. Glenn looked at her thinking she will be another Daryl but when she smiled at him he thought otherwise. The group walked the railroad track until they came to a two door gate and walked through. Caroline kept her bow raised and watched the backs of the others. Coming to another part of the fence Glenn stops to open the section of the fence they used before. As everybody went though Rick asks about what to get first the guns or Merle. Daryl answer first that it will be Merle, which got the two into a little agreement. Caroline rolled her eyes once again and started to walk away. Glenn caught up to her and told her that they will be getting Merle first since he is closer. Caroline nodded as she followed the men.

They made their way to the store that Rick and them was in yesterday. Caroline looked around watching for any sign of a corpse. Hearing something move the woman pointed her weapon but was stop by Rick as Daryl shot a lone corpse. Caroline huffed as she followed the men to the back of the store. Going up a flight of stairs Caroline kept looking back in case a corpse found its way. T-dog cut the chain and all five of them busted through the door. Daryl began to yell for his brother who seems to be nowhere in sight. Caroline looked down knowing the feeling of losing a brother. Daryl began to yell and walk around the roof, Caroline sat her bow down and try to get the man to calm down. Only to see a hand that must have belonged to Merle Dixon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Caroline watch as Daryl went back and forth across the roof. She tried o get the man to calm down only to get pushed away. Rick looked down while t-dog had nothing but guilt written on his face. Glenn watches around the group in case any corpse decided to show. Caroline went to try and talk to Daryl but he just waved his hand. After a few minutes Daryl went to put his crossbow at T-dog's face only to have Rick place his gun at Daryl's head. Caroline went to glare at both men knowing that killing the African American man would not bring Merle Dixon back. Caroline went to say something to the redneck only to have Rick cut her off.

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it."

"Now Rick, we don't need anybody getting shot. Put the weapons down." Caroline said as she glared at the sheriff. "Daryl put the bow down. I'm sure Merle is still in the city or somewhere safe. We don't need to lose another." Daryl blinked a few times then put his bow down. "Rick put the gun down." When he locks the gun back Caroline smiles.

Daryl and T-dog stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. When she head Daryl calms voice she knew that everything is back to normal. Caroline watches as T-dog handed Daryl the do-rang he asks for. Daryl went to wrap Merle's hand up and motion for Glenn. Knowing what the man is doing Caroline smiles a small smile to the Korean male. The woman picked up her crossbow listening to Daryl as he explains why there isn't a lot of blood. The man started to follow the blood drops down the roof. Caroline started to follow only to motion for the other three makes to do so.

The group came to an open door; Daryl raised his crossbow waiting for any corpse to come through. Caroline did the same when she saw that it's dark the farther you go. Right behind Daryl Caroline looked around seeing that it must be another part of the store they came through. They came to a set of stairs with Daryl and Caroline looking down and over to find anything to kill. Daryl started to yell out to his brother which got Caroline on edge. _Doesn't he know that if there is a corpse around his yelling will only attract them? _Caroline shook her head and kept her ears open for any sign of growling or a response back from the other Dixon. As they went on down the stairs Caroline started to get a back feeling about this whole trip.

As Daryl kept on going he kept on yelling for his brother. And every time he yelled Caroline could have sworn she heard a growl and the sound of shuffling feet. When they got to the end of the stairs Caroline let out the breath she was holding in when she saw no sign of any corpse. The group searches the whole building while thinking of places that Merle could of gottan to. Caroline notice that Daryl looked at the blood trail one more time knowing that it is brothers and not some stray corpse that decided to have a fest. They followed the redneck to another part of the building that looks to be the business part. Caroline went forward and followed the trail herself just to give the redneck a break so he can keep look out for a while. When she followed the blood to another part of the business Caroline lead the four men to an office. Looking up to see a corpse Caroline raised her crossbow and shot it in the head. She turns to look at the males only to see them look at her with surprise in their eyes. The woman turns back around with a smirk on her face as she lead them the rest of the way.

With everybody behind her Caroline took a turn to what looks to be the front of the business building only to see two corpses on the ground dead. Caroline looked back to the men only to have Daryl go in front of her to look at the dead corpses. "Had enough in him to take out these two sumbi*ches one handed. Toughest a**hole I ever met, my brother. "Caroline watch as Daryl went to pull the string back on his bow. Seeing his biceps flex as he moved them Caroline looked away fighting back a blush.

Not paying attention to what else the Dixon says Caroline looked around to office to see what they can use. She heard Rick start to talk so she took that as the cue that they are leaving. She watches the back of the group for any corpse as Glenn stayed close by her in case she needs any help. Caroline smiled at the Korean male as they made their way closer to the group. Catching back up she sees that Daryl as lead them to the back of the building where a kitchen stands for the once working business people. He begins to yell for his brother once again only to have Rick jump onto him that they are not alone in the building. Caroline rolled her eyes as she got closer to the three males. As the two men started to back talk each other Caroline started to go first but she was cut off as Daryl began to move the group. Smelling kerosene Caroline looked around only to see four high flames. She patted Daryl's shoulder to show him before he passes it up.

When they got closer the two saw the blood trail stop along with what looks to be an ironer and a bloody belt laying beside the tall flames. With blood everywhere. Caroline heard Glenn ask what the burn stuff and about the same time Caroline and Rick both answer: skin. Caroline turn to see Glenn with a look of disgust on his face which only made the woman laugh just a tiny bit and pat him on the shoulder. Hearing Daryl say that the only person that can kill Merle is his self the woman went to stand next to the redneck.

"Told ya that his will be fine. His probably out there somewhere safe. Now let's go." Caroline says as she starts to move towards a door. Only to see Rick and Daryl talking, turning around she saw Daryl walk over to a busted out window as he says that something didn't stop Merle from busting out the window.

"He left the building?" Glenn asks as T-dog and Caroline made their way over to the window that the others are staring at. "Why the he*l would he do that?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Daryl asks as T-dog bent over to get a good look. "He's out there alone as far as he knows, doing what he's gotta do. Surviving." Rick sticks his head out the window and looks down.

As Caroline follows Daryl out the door she was going about to go out she hears T-dog asks a question after a question. Stopping to watch as Daryl and T-dog throw words at each other Caroline rolled her eyes and lean on the wall behind her. Daryl and Rick went back at it and it only made Caroline hit her head against the wall she is leaning on. _Will those two ever stop fighting? _When she saw Daryl about to walk off and Rick push him back she knew that once again it will lead to another fight between the two. And this time there is no Shane to put Daryl into a head lock. And once again Rick as a clam voice as he and Daryl stare each other down. Caroline closed her eyes and listen to the two men talk about how they can look around only if they keep a level head. When her ears finally hear Daryl agree she gets off the wall and walks over to them. But before they could leave T-dog goes and brings the guns into to equation she fights back the sound of an aggravated groan. He goes on how he won't go around the city without something to protect him from what's out there. Caroline stood there with her left hip out and all pressure on her right leg.

Caroline sat on a desk as she watches Glenn explain to Rick that he will go get the guns that are on the street. She shook her head agreeing with Rick when he says that Glenn can't do it alone Daryl put his two cense in and agree with Rick all while Glenn said that it will much quicker if he goes by his self. Caroline stood up and places her hand on the Koreans shoulder, Glenn looked up at her.

"That's the tank, five blocks from where we are now." Glenn said as he put a black paper clip between two squares he drew on the floor. "That's the of guns. Here's the alley I dragged you into when we first met. That's where Daryl and I will go."

"Why me?" Daryl asks looking at the man.

"If you don't want to go I will." Caroline said as all four men look at her, she shrugged her shoulder. "Or I could get the bags while Daryl and Glenn waits there."

"No, you are not going. All I need is Daryl, his crossbow is quieter then Ricks gun." Glenn says as he looks up at Caroline.

"I have a crossbow as well. Plus, I'm smaller then you are dear Glenn I think I can go faster than ya too." Glenn blush as Caroline looked down at him.

As Glenn explains where Rick and T-dog will be Caroline looked out the window. She thought about how this will go. She gets the gun to Daryl and Glenn she will be safe or she gets them a corpse notices her and she is done for. As long as she gets the gun she really doesn't think the others will care if she dies or not as long as it ain't one of their own. As they move out Glenn explains to Caroline the way she will go if she can't get back to him and Daryl. The woman nodded her head as she checks her crossbow. Heading to the door she hears Daryl asks what Glenn did before the world started to end when she heard that he delivered pizzas she couldn't help but let a scoff come out of her mouth.

Glenn went down a ladder outside of the building with Daryl right behind him. They looked up at Caroline as she started to go down. Once her feet hit the ground they set off very quietly down the alley. Daryl stays behind Glenn and Caroline with his crossbow raised ready for anything, Caroline gives Glenn her own crossbow saying that it will only hold her back if she takes it. Daryl didn't like the idea that the woman is going out there weaponless and he agrees with Glenn saying that she should take it. Caroline smiled at the two men as she pats her knifes that she has strap to her leg and hands Glenn her other knife in case he needs it. Daryl looked down now taking notice that the woman indeed does not weapon on her. She nodded her head as she moves out of the alley and runs down the sidewalk.

Keeping low to the ground Caroline takes out her knife from her strap on her thigh. She looks around to make sure no corpse is following her, stopping at a car she bends down and looks through the somewhat dirty windows. A sound comes from inside the car making Caroline look up to see a corpse moved his head to look at her. Getting up as fast as she got down she moved to the next car watching a stray corpse move in front of her. Caroline only slows down just a tad to keep from getting seen, when she sees that the corpse is gone Caroline takes off once again. Cutting around a corner Caroline sees a wall of sandbags beside the army tank. Diving behind them she holds her breath as she scans for the bag of guns.

With the guns in sight Caroline takes off to them hoping that no corpse will get her. Once her hands are on the bag she picks them up only to see a few corpses in front of her. Cussing under her breath the woman picked the bag up and ran for the block she just came down. Only to stop and pick up the hat that she knows that Rick would want back. She looks up to see some of the corpse closer to her so she starts to back up. Running down the block she came down dodging corpse that went to grab for her Caroline heard somebody yell out in Spanish. Knowing that it can't be Daryl or Glenn 'cause it didn't sound like either male Caroline ran faster thinking they are in trouble. When she got to the alley she sees two big guys beating up Glenn and Daryl. Dropping the bags she yells out to the two new males. Only to regret what she done when one of them looks up at her, they start to come after her when they see the bag in her hands. Caroline went to run away but she didn't get far when one of the men grabbed her from behind and the other punched her in the jaw. She dropped the bag without knowing as she went to kick the guy that hit her in the balls. When she felt her arms free she looks to see that Daryl had shot an arrow at the male holding her. Before she could run over to him the male she kicked grabbed her holding her in front of him knowing that Daryl would not shoot.

Hearing a car come closer Caroline felt the man pull her out of the alley with a baseball bat press against her. The man saw that Caroline went to stab him; he moves a hand and bent her hand backwards to make her drop it. Caroline did and screams out in pain at the sudden physical abuse, she yelled at Daryl to shoot and for the man to let her go. The man that Daryl shot in the butt open the gate and a car door while the one holding Caroline pushed her in. As she looked up she saw the man hit a corpse in the face with the bat. Before she could scream one more time for Daryl or Glenn the car speeds away with Corpse hanging off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Caroline tried to fight the males off but it only ended with her getting hit in the back of the head. As she came too Caroline saw that she is in a room with peeling paint and the smell of death. The woman looked around only to hear people talking and small dog barks. She placed a hand on the back on her head where the man had hit her; Caroline felt a bump. Not feeling anything holding her down Caroline got up and slowly walked out of the room she was in. Looking both way she sees more doors that leads to room and more walls with painting chipping off. Following the sound of talking and dogs barking Caroline is met with a room full of elder people. She smiled at them as one of the elder waved at her. Seeing the man that had hit her she went to go at him while yelling only to be held back by another man. They tried to calm her down but it didn't work as she started to cuss at the men holding her and surrounding her. Once came up to her hushing her and talking in a calm voice, Caroline looked at him seeing in his eyes that he will not hurt her. The man explains that her people have a bag of guns that belongs to them and they need it to take care of the elders.

Caroline nodded her head looking around at the scared faces of the elder. The man explain how the people that once worked there abounded them and their family didn't come to get them and that he was the only one to come back. He also told her that he was the janitor in the nursing home as well. Caroline nodded her head and sat down on a table nearby; an older woman came over and started to talk to Caroline. The young woman talked to the elder laughing when the woman told an embarrassing story about one of her sons. Looking at the older woman Caroline couldn't help but to think about her meemaw that may or may not be alive. _Stop it Caroline, you know full well that nobody is still alive. _The woman saw the look on the young woman's face and ask what is wrong. Caroline just said that she was thinking about her meemaw and how the woman reminded her of the woman.

The man that Daryl shot in the butt walked over and said he was sorry about what happen and that they were just thinking about the elder. Caroline nodded her head and looked about the place. The building looks like it can fall down any minute, chipping paint on the walls with flooring that looks to have cracks in them from when the city was bombed. The room is big she'll give them that and it looks to be a rec room that some nursing homes had for the elders to mingle with the others. Caroline couldn't imagine what these elders are going through with the lost of their family and the feeling of being abounded. Caroline felt a tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of her dead brother and mother. She quickly wiped the tear away and looks the opposite direction. The same men that had taken her here grabbed her and lead her out of the room. Caroline started to fight back only to have a bag put over her head and her arms tied behind her back. Feeling different hands on her Caroline began to panic, she started to move about trying to get away only to stop when she felt a sharp object on her back.

Being push to go up a set of stairs Caroline she can feel the sun beating down on her as two men push her forward. Holding her breath Caroline heard talking from down below. _Are they going to watch me die? _When the bag is lifted from her head Caroline looks down to see Glenn, Rick, and Daryl along with some other boy. They looked up to see Caroline's face full of fear that she didn't know she was showing, they also saw the black eye she is now holding. Duck tape is stuck to her mouth right when she is about to yell at the men below her. Every time one of the men goes to push her off the roof cuss words will leave her mouth hoping the two men could understand her. Caroline watch as Rick talked to the leader of the group. She can hear Daryl tell Rick to give the man the guns so they can take Caroline and go. She also hears Glenn agreeing with Daryl, Caroline looks around to see if T-dog is anywhere. Only to see him behind the four males with what looks to be a sniper, Caroline watches as her group leaves. But before the bag is put back over her head she sees Daryl look up at her.

Once they are back inside the building and the bag comes off along with the duck tape Caroline felt her hands being free. She turns around and sucker punches the two males and takes off running only to have one of them tackle her to the ground. The leader, Guillermo, walks up and tells Caroline that it was only a show. She spit's in his face as the man that tackled her lifts her up, Guillermo removes the spit. When the man lets her go Caroline knocks shoulder with the leader and walks away. Caroline walked over to a window and looked out of it. She never would have thought that she will be stuck in a building like this. She should have known that the group she was in wouldn't want to keep her. Just as her father's famous words slip into her mind Caroline harden her face and turned away.

She kept to herself not talking to nobody nor did she look at anybody. Her glare stayed in her face and the old woman from earlier saw that something bad had happen. She went to talk to Guillermo about it only to be told that there is nothing to worry about. That the woman will be gone with her group in a short while. The woman nodded her head but she couldn't help but worry about Caroline, the young woman herself reminded the older woman of her granddaughter when she was a teenager before she died in a drive-by. As the day went on Caroline knew that the four men would not be back and she started to accept it. The older woman talked to Caroline the whole time she is there and she even got the young woman to join in on a game of chess that an elder man is playing. Caroline found herself liking the elders that are stuck here. She would have never thought that they would survive this long. But then again they do have people around her age looking after them and taking care of them as well.

Seeing some of the men walk to the front of the door Caroline told the elders she will be right back. An older African American male just smiled at her as she moved and beat the young woman at the game of chess. Caroline followed the males to the front where she last saw the people she was with. When they open the door she saw Rick, Glenn, T-dog and Daryl with some kid with a towel around his mouth and his hands tied behind his back. Caroline saw Rick as an expression of relief went over his face. Daryl pushes the kid inside the door and they walked in, one of the men in Guillermo's group pushed Caroline back and behind them. Daryl looked at her and checked to see any more bruises were made on her face. Seeing none he looked back to the group leader, Glenn and T-dog smiled at Caroline letting her know that they have everything under control.

"I see my gun but they're not all in the bag." Guillermo said as he looked at the group of men.

"That's because they're not yours." Rick replied back, Caroline looked at him begging him to not start a fight over a stupid bag of guns. "I thought I mentioned that."

"Let's just shoot these fools right now, ese." The one that Daryl shot in the butt said. "All right? Unload on their a**es, ese."

Guillermo started to speak as he looked at the men in front of him. "I don't think you full appreciate the gravity of the situation." Then Rick started to talk again.

"No, I'm pretty clear." Rick cuts the young boy's hands free as he looks at Guillermo. "You have your man. I want mine." _Last time I check I was a woman, not a man Rick. A**hole. _

"I'm gonna chop up your girl. I'm gonna feed her to my dogs. They're the evilest, nastiest man-eating bi*ches you ever saw." Guillermo said, Caroline rolled her eyes. " I picked them up from Satan at a yard sale. I told you how it has to be. Are you woefully deaf?"

"No, my hearing's fine. You said come locked and loaded." Rick replied as he and the other cocked their guns. "Okay them, we're here."

No one said anything Caroline looked around hoping that Rick really didn't mean that. She really don't want to see any bloodshed here, there are elderly people in the back not knowing what is going on. Hearing the voice of the elder woman that stayed by Caroline, Caroline turn to see her yell out for a male name Felipe. The one name Felipe started to speak to the woman and told her to go back. Caroline went to move to woman back to the other but she pushed Caroline off and went forward anyways. Daryl spoke then Guillermo spoke but it didn't seem to faze the elder woman at all. She needed something or somebody was hurt Caroline could tell by the way her voice sounded. When she heard the name of the African American man that Caroline was just playing chess Caroline took off to the back. Coming too see the man gasping for air Caroline asks what is going on, she heard somebody saying that his having an attack. The young woman looked everywhere for the inhaler only to not see it anywhere. Seeing Felipe Caroline step back to let the man take care of the elder, the woman looked up to see Rick looking at her.

"What the he*l is this?"

"An asthma attack, what else?" Caroline said as she looked at Rick.

"Thought you was going to be eaten by dogs girl." T-dog said. "That's why you ran back here is because somebody took ya." Caroline laughed and shook her head as she pointed to the three Chihuahuas. Rick and Guillermo walked off to the side but Caroline could still everything that is being said between the two.

Caroline walked over to stand beside Daryl who only looked at her and nodded his head. She smiled and looked over at Glenn who smiled real big knowing that the woman is okay and no harm as come to her. They followed Guillermo to a room that must be his, Caroline stood by the door watching the two men as they talked. Caroline heard about the others that are here and how they decided to stay it made her smile knowing that there are people out there that still care for their elders. The woman listen as Guillermo kept talking about how things are going it only made Caroline wish that she went looking for her meemaw and took her with her. But just like Guillermo said it was just a dream. As the leader of the group kept talking Caroline looked over to see Daryl looking her when her eyes meets his he looks away. Caroline thought nothing of it she didn't think it meant anything just him seeing if she got bite. Caroline heard Guillermo talking how the elders look up to him and how he had became the leader.

Caroline watched Rick as he gave the man some of the gun so they can use them for protection. Once the two men stop talking Caroline and the rest made their way out of the nursing home and back on the streets. Glenn handed Caroline her crossbow back that she had gave him to hold. Caroline only nodded and smiled at the man as they made their way back to the cube van. The whole time no one said a word until they got close enough to the van that Glenn started to speak.

"Admit it, you only came back to Atlanta for the hat." Caroline had to laugh she did agree with Glenn on it as well.

"Don't tell anybody." Rick said while he smiled at Caroline.

Ruining the moment of joking Daryl piped into the conversation. "You've given away half our guns and ammo.

"Not nearly half."

"For what?" Daryl asks and Caroline rolled her eyes at Glenn who smiled in return. "Bunch of old farts who are gonna die off momentarily anyhow? Seriously, how long you think they got?"

"Daryl you don't know that?" Caroline snap at the redneck. "They could make it longer that you or any one of us."

The group stops only to see the cube van nowhere in sight. A few choice words slip from Caroline's mouth as she looked around just to make sure they are in the same spot. The only thing Glenn could say is a shock expression while Daryl just asks what is on Caroline's mind. Right when Glenn asks who took it Caroline was about to reply until Rick took the answer right out from her mouth. Merle. As the men talked about it Caroline looked around for any kind of transportation that the group could use. Only there wasn't any, so she began to walk the way back to camp. T-dog yelled out for her only for Caroline to yell back that if they want to get back to camp in time she suggest that they should start walking. Knowing she is right Rick takes off behind the young women followed by Glenn then T-dog and finally Daryl decided to go with them.

Finally getting to the bottom of camp the group started to run in hopes to be back before it gets fully dark. Caroline held her knife in her hand with her crossbow on her back ready for anything that might come across them. As the night started to come upon them Caroline started to get worried it's not use being in the dark out like this. She knows all too well what leers in the woods at this time of night and that it's useless when blinded. Hearing a faint scream Caroline looked at Rick as more screams and gun fires reach their ears. Caroline yelled for everybody to go as she booked it up the rest of the hill, Glenn reached her a gun as he took another one from Rick. When they got to camp Caroline froze when she saw everybody running around corpse eating the flesh of those around. Finally it sunk in and Caroline began to fire the gun killing every corpse that came within in a two mile radius.

As everybody gather around their loved ones Caroline stood by a woman and her child as a corpse made its way to them. Shooting it with the bullet Caroline looked behind her to see if the two are alright. The woman nodded at Caroline before they took off to stand by somebody else. The woman ran out of bullets with all corpses she is killing. Right when she was about to put bullets in the gun she never heard a corpse make its way to her. When she looked up Caroline never had time to get her gun up until an arrow made a home in the corpse's head. The woman looked up to see Daryl looking at her, she nodded as she killed more corpse then she could count. When the entire chaos stop Caroline looked around to see many of the campers dead and so many corpses that she couldn't handle the smell. Caroline looked around to see if everybody is okay when she saw the two blonde sisters on the ground Caroline knew what had happen. She looked away as a tear slip down her face as she thought of her brother. This is not how she wanted to return to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

That night nobody got any sleep, the smell of death was too strong for anybody to not notice. Caroline was offer to stay in the RV that night, but once they got in there no body said a word. The next morning everybody is up and going through the bodies. The corpses were put in a pile to be burn while the campers that didn't make it where separated and placed into a truck bed. Caroline helped as much as she could, putting an arrow in the ones that belonged at camp not just twenty-four hours ago to placing the corpse in the pile. The smell of flesh filled their noses as they burn the dead bodies. Dale stood next to Caroline with a sad expression so the woman placed her arm around his shoulders and gave it a quick squeeze before she went off. Taking notice of the two blondes Caroline looked over to see Andréa still sitting holding her sister's lifeless body. Caroline watched as Lori, Ricks wife from what Glenn told her, bent down to talk to the older blonde. Caroline knew that it wouldn't do any good; they should just let Andrea be. She just lost her sister to a corpse it will take time to deal with maybe not even then.

Seeing that it wouldn't do no good Lori left, Caroline look around to see everybody doing their own thing. Daryl is hitting the lost ones in the dead so they won't turn into a corpse; some are sitting around trying to process what just happen while others are picking up things to see what can be saved. Looking around Caroline can see that it will take time for these people to get everything done, the kids are still shook up by it and Caroline really don't much blame them. Their home was over run and they lost many some even could've lost their own lives. She felt bad for these people, this was their safe heaven and now it's gone and they have to move on.

Caroline went to help Daryl and Glenn with the bodies to move them and help keep the fire alive. She soon watch Rick go over to talk to the older sister, when Andrea went to pull a gun on Rick Caroline couldn't help but let a little laugh at. She knew that the woman wouldn't want to be messed with and that she will put her sister down when she is ready and that won't be anytime soon. Caroline stops what she was doing and looked over at the blonde hair woman. She saw the others gather around and walked over hands on her hip. Sweat poured down her face but that didn't stop her from anything and pulling her weight. She may not have known this people but she knew what it is like to lose a love one and people you care about. She listen to Daryl go on about Amy and Caroline went against everything he said. When Andrea is ready she will put down her sister and nobody needs to go and bother her.

She then watches as Daryl went to throw one of the campers into the fire by the cliff. Glenn went to scream that they don't burn their own and she thought Daryl would have notice the bodies in the pack of a pickup truck. Caroline looks at his sad face and only patted him on the shoulder as she listen to Daryl go on about how they all deserved this. As she helped Glenn with a body she heard Jacqui started to raise her voice at Jim. Something wasn't right Caroline could tell by the panic in the African American woman's voice. It seems that Caroline and T-dog are the only ones to notice the two adults talk. But it soon changed when Jacqui began to yell out that Jim had got bit. Caroline watched as everybody swarmed Jim as if he is a fresh meat and they are the hungry wolves waiting to take down their prey.

Caroline went to tell everybody to take it easy but it didn't seem to work. Daryl was yelling at the poor man telling Jim to show everybody his bite mark. She then watched as Jim picked up a shovel to attack anybody that came near him. She didn't blame the man but at times like this something needs to be done to the ones that are bitten or scratch. As Jim went to put the item down T-dog went behind him and held him there as Daryl lifted up the man's shirt. A small red and pus bite mark showed on the left side of Jim's stomach. Jim kept saying he was okay but nobody believed him, everybody backed away from him as if he was a rabid dog, he kept saying he is okay. Caroline gave him a sad look as she watched him. She would have never thought that this man would be bite, he just seem too nice.

When the commotion was done everybody gathered in a small group but Jim, who is sitting in the shade provided by the RV. Caroline watched as Daryl went from one foot to another by going back and forth with the pickaxe still in hand. "I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it."

"Daryl, that's Jim. His still alive, let Andrea deal with Amy in her own time." Caroline said as she glared at the man in front of her.

Right after Caroline said what she wanted Shane spoke up. "Is that you you'd want if it were you?"

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Not everybody is like you Daryl." The two glared at each other while Dale began to talk.

"I hate to say it, I never thought I would, but maybe Daryl's right." Dale said which shock Caroline. She thought the older man wouldn't agree to this at all, since it seems that he and Jim are close.

Rick started in the conversation and what he is saying it got Caroline to nod and agree with the once police officer. Then before anything else can be said Daryl had to throw his comment into the conversation. Caroline started to understand why that many people didn't like the redneck, but there is just something that draws Caroline to the man. And she just don't know what it is, maybe it's because they both know how to hunt and take care of their selves or is it something else that neither of them have notice and more likely will not. So with that being said about the zero tolerance for walkers by Daryl Caroline made her way over to Andrea and who's still by her younger sister. Caroline sat on her knees beside the older blonde and smiled as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Andrea looked up with sad tear filled eyes and it broke Caroline's heart. She knows what this woman is going through.

"It's hard." Andrea looked at the brown hair woman. "Watching a love one die, and Rick or any of the others has no right to come over here and tell you to put her down."

"How would you know?" Andrea looked at Caroline with questioning eyes.

"'Cause I was once in your place." Caroline gave a small smile. "I had to put my brother down; he was gone way before I could help him."

"What do you mean?"

"Andrea, my brother was being attack by those things. Just like Amy maybe even more gruesome. By the time I turn around to help him he was already a bloody mess, nothing was barley left of him."

"What did you do?"

"What any younger sister would've done. I had to put him out." A tear slip from Caroline's eyes but she wiped it away fast before anybody could see it. But Andrea did see it and she felt bad for the new comer to the camp. "So take your time. Spend as long as you want with her."

Right when Caroline got up and went to go back to the group she saw Daryl walk/run towards Jim. When she pulled her crossbow on the man it was the same time Rick pointed his gun at the same man. Daryl gave them both glares but he glared more at the woman with the crossbow. Rick began to say something but Caroline didn't hear a word that is said. The only thing that she is paying attention to is the man in front of her wielding the pickaxe. Shane came over and stood between Daryl and Jim, he talked about that they don't agree on everything but not on the subject of Jim. The man told Daryl to but the pickaxe down when Daryl did Rick and Caroline both put down their weapons. She watched Rick lead Jim to the inside of the RV, she smiled at both men before she walked off to help with something else.

Seeing the children sitting around a table and doing what looks to be home work Caroline walked right on over. The kids smiled up at her before going back to whatever they are doing. Taking a seat in front of them the woman picked up a deck of cards she saw laying there and started to shuffle them. The kids stop to look at her as she kept on shuffling the cards, when she got finish she started to pass one card each including herself. When Sophia asks her what she is doing Caroline only replied back was Go Fish. The children stop what they were doing and picked up their seven cards; it went from youngest to oldest. Louis started first by asking his sister if she had a seven, when Eliza said Go Fish the boy got a pout on his face. Next is his sister, she asks her brother if he had any fives when the little boy gave her his two fives Eliza put down her two fives along with his. Caroline smiled at the young boys pout and Eliza's cheer of getting two pairs. Sophia took her turn by asking Carl if he had any tens, when the boy smiled and said Go Fish Sophia looked sad. As Carl's turn came around he asks Caroline if she had any eights. Being real great at the game she smiled and told Carl to Go Fish. The children laughed as he stuck his tongue out at the older woman playfully. Caroline looked at Sophia, who looked to be scared, she ask if the young girl had any twos. When Sophia nodded and handed over her two Caroline put hers together and placed them down in front of Sophia. The young girl beamed at the pair of twos in front of her.

As the game went on none of the kids thought about what happen last night or what is happening right now. They are just having too much fun to worry about how the world is and if they are going to live for tomorrow. This is the first time that the kids had a fun game with each other and it is all because of the new comer. Carol looked over to see her daughter smiling at laughing; it made her smile to know her daughter is happy and having fun. Lori looked over as well with Carol and smiled herself; she knew that it was a good thing about the woman that Daryl found in the woods.

Caroline looked over to see how things are going, her smiled faded when she saw Carol walk over to Daryl. Who is still smashing the head of the dead with the pickaxe he was spouse to put down. She watched as Carol said something to Daryl that sounded something along the line of husband. Daryl looked at the woman before handing her the pickaxe. Caroline had gotten some info about Carol from Glenn when she saw the bruises on the woman's face. She was told that her husband had beat on Carol and their daughter Sophia. When Caroline heard that her heart broke for the woman and child, it even made all her scares hurt a little. As Daryl gave Carol the pickaxe she heard small sniffles coming from the woman. Carol acted like the pickaxe was too heavy as she placed it on her shoulder but soon took it down with force that Caroline didn't think the woman would have. Caroline saw Carol take the axe to the now dead man on the ground many times, she saw the tears fall down her face. _Did I look like that when dad was bit?_ Shaking the thought from her head Caroline got up and left the kids to the game that they all seem to enjoy.

The woman looked around and saw some of the men putting the dead bodies in some sheets. Caroline went to help but was soon stop by Glenn saying that she needs to rest because she has done enough. But that didn't stop the woman from helping out; she needed to pull her weight around the camp if she wants to stay. Glenn only smiled when Caroline lifted up the feet of the dead that Glenn is working on. When it looks like all the dead as been loaded in the back of the truck Caroline went to turn around to ask if there are any more. But she stops right before she could say anything when she saw Andrea and Amy. She could hear the low growls of the dead corpse Caroline also heard Andrea talk to Amy as if she is still alive. Everybody watched as the corpse started to grab for Andrea who is still talking to it. Caroline got her crossbow ready as Rick and Shane got their guns ready, she didn't want to be the one to kill Amy and have Andrea made at her. But if that is to be done then Caroline would do it. When the corpse began to get up and go after Andrea Caroline stood and watch as the older sister pulled out her hand gun and placed it to the young girls head. The sound of the gun going off and a silent corpse Caroline turn away from the scene.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After Andrea shot Amy the whole camp got quite, people let a few tears fall out but the one to cry the most is Andrea. Caroline wanted to say something to the other woman but she knew that no words would help. So she just went on and started to help out with anything that needs to be help. Caroline helped pack some of the things around camp into the church van and into the old Cherokee Jeep. But at some point she sat in the RV with Jim and got to know him a little bit better. She listen to him tell her how he missed his family and how this would be a great way to see them again. Caroline tried to tell him that there is no need to talk like that because Rick will find away to help him but the man wouldn't hear of it. He knew what is going to happen and he seems oh so ready for the death that awaits him. When somebody came to tell Caroline that they are going to bury the dead Caroline nodded and said she will be there. She looked at the man beside her who only nodded his head and told her to be there for him.

While she made her way up the hill in Daryl's truck beside the redneck she heard the end of Rick and Shane's argument. When she got out of the car Daryl started to throw his comments in and it started to get on Caroline's nerve but she didn't show or acted out on it since everybody started to walk up the hill. She listen to Lori as the woman went on that they need time for their normal selves, mourn for the lost that they just received and bury them like any normal person would do. Caroline nodded and agrees with her which got a smile from Lori. Caroline help place the dead into the holes that Rick and Shane had dug up, once everybody was placed Rick and Shane went to cover them back up with the dirt. Hearing a small grunt Caroline looked over to see Andrea pulling Amy's lifeless body up the hill with Dale right by her. She watched as the woman pull her little sister into the whole but when Dale went to help Andrea just kept repeating that she can do it. After a few more tries Andrea finally got Amy in the whole. Caroline saw the tears fall down the woman's face as she went to cover her sister up with the dirt.

Once it was done everybody made their way down the hill in silence for the ones that lost their lives. Caroline walked down with Andrea with her arm around the still crying woman; the blonde looked at the brown hair one and smiled very small. Resting her head on Caroline's shoulder Andrea took a deep breath. Looking back to see Rick talking to Carl and then Carl coming down the hill Caroline held out her hand to the young boy. He took it as he wiped a tear from his small face, Carl then looked back at his mom and dad before going off with Caroline and Andrea. When they got back to camp Caroline watch as Andrea went off somewhere and Carl went to find Sophia. The woman walked into the RV to check on Jim but stop when she saw Carol there. They nodded at the brown hair woman before she walked back out and saw Rick and Lori walk in. Sophia came over to Caroline and grabbed her hand, Caroline laugh a little as Carl and the other kids came over to. They ask if they all can play Go Fish again since she didn't finish the last game they were playing. Caroline agreed and walked over to the fire pit were the kids placed a box on its top side for a table.

Carol sat beside her daughter and began to play with her hair while she talked to Caroline. The two women talked about why the kids still had to do work like school never ended. With the reply of it makes it feel normal for them Carol kissed her daughters head. After two games of Go Fish Carl asks Caroline where she learned to shot the crossbow that he sees Caroline carry around with her like Daryl does. Smiling at the memory the woman tells the children the time her brother came home from Iraq and taught her how to use it. Louis asks how her daddy felt about it which Caroline knew how he felt. She just told them that he never knew and that it was her brothers and hers secret. While she told the story about the time her brother got them lost in the woods by their farm once she notices Dale, Rick, and Shane come from the woods. Shane walked over the group while Rick went to sit by his family and Dale stood by a sleeping Andrea.

"I've uh, I've been thinking about Rick's plan." Shane started, "Now look, there are no uh, there are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together. So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning. Okay?" With that being said everybody went to their tents. Caroline was offer to stay in Andrea's tent by the woman herself, Caroline told her thank you as the two women made their way to a medium size tent.

The next morning everybody got up and cleaned off the blood and sweat from their bodies with a bird bath. Fresh clean clothes made their way on Caroline and it made her feel less like somebody that is surviving the end of the world to like she was back on the farm. Braiding her hair as she made her way over to the others she stops next to Daryl. Seeing everyone in front of the RV Caroline saw Shane at center with his gun in hand and Rick by his side. He began to talk about having the CBs on channel 40 and how the talking needs to be kept low and for the ones that don't all they need to do is beep once and it will stop the caravan from moving any further. As Shane came to an end he asked if anybody has any questions they would like to ask. No one said anything until Morales started to talk about his family. Shane got into defense mode about them not going with the others, but Morales said they know and are willing to try it and see if they can make it to their family. Caroline watched as Rick and Shane give the man a gun and a box half full of shells to the gun.

As Morales wife thanked everybody Lori went over to hug the family and tell them goodbye. That only started the chain reaction to everybody saying goodbye to the family that will no longer be on the road with them. Caroline watched as Eliza gave Sophia her doll, when the young child turn around she saw Caroline. The woman smiled at the child as Eliza and Louis ran over to give her a hug, Caroline hugged them back and kissed them on the forehead. Telling them to always be strong and to never forget that they are a kid she watched as everybody got in their own vehicle. Daryl looked at Caroline and motion with his head for her to get in the truck. The woman looked at him but didn't say anything as she placed her crossbow in the bed and got in the passenger seat. Following the others down the hill Caroline watch as Morales and his family went off to the right and the RV go to its left.

Not much was said between the two in the truck, the only noise that is made is the sound of the vehicles and the wind as it blows into the truck. Caroline laid her head on the side of the door frame and closed her eyes. She never felt the breeze feel this nice before, she soon felt eyes on her. Turning her head she looked at Daryl who took notice that he was caught and turn to look away. Caroline looked at him for a couple more seconds before landing her eyes on the passing scenery. She wonder how Jim was doing and if he is able to hold on until they get to where ever they are going.

"How long have you and your brother been with the group?" Caroline asks when she got tired of the silence in the truck.

"Awhile." Is the only word that Caroline got. "How long was you on your on?"

"A very long time, I use to be with my parents and my brother. But that didn't last long. My, um, mother killed herself when our farm got over ran. My father got bit and turn so I had to put him out, and so did my brother." Caroline replied back without looking at the man next to her.

"Where you learn to shoot?" The woman looked at the man trying to figure out why he is all of a sudden so talkative.

"My brother taught me. Dad never let me have any sort of weapon besides a knife if we went out into the woods." Caroline wasn't lying, she told the truth. Her brother did teach her out to shoot and her father never let her held a gun or crossbow her whole life. "Where did you?"

"Taught myself." Daryl replied as he took a quick look at the brown hair woman next to him.

"Has it always been just you and your brother?"

"No, I had parents. They didn' care bout me or Merle, so I guess it was always Merle and me." Caroline nodded and didn't ask no more.

When they saw the saw the RV slow down and the vehicles in front of them Daryl came to a stop. Caroline got out when she saw everybody else head to the front of the RV, seeing smoke rise from the engine Caroline knew that they are in trouble. She went back to get her crossbow but stop when she saw Daryl hold it out to her. Saying a small and quite thanks to the redneck Caroline listen as Dale went on that he knew it was only time that the RV would do this again. When Rick had asked if Dale could just jury-rig it Dale only replied back that the hose is nothing but duct tape. Which he is out of. Caroline and Daryl stood to watch as Shane said that he sees a gas station that might have something. Right when he said that Jacqui came out saying that Jim had gotten worse. While Shane went to the station Rick went to talk to Jim and see how he is doing. Nobody said anything as T-dog and Shane went to look and Rick went into the RV.

Caroline and Daryl looked out while everybody found something the keep their self occupied. Caroline went into the woods and found some barriers that she thought everybody would like, when she came back she handed some to Carl and Sophia has Rick came out of the RV. The kids went off as the adults talked about how Jim wanted to be left here. Seeing that Shane and T-dog are back Caroline stood by Daryl as she listen to Dale say that he didn't fully agree with Daryl he was trying to say that they should asks what Jim wanted. Nobody agree to it but they knew if it's what the man wanted then they don't need to go against his wishes. So they did what Jim wanted. Rick and Shane packed Jim up the hill and under a nice shaded tree. Jacqui said her goodbye and kissed the man on the cheek then Rick went to asks Jim if he wanted a gun but the man turned it down. Dale was next and thanked him for everything, Glenn acted like he wanted to say something but didn't, and instead he walked away after nodded to him. Caroline watched as Daryl nodded his head and went down the hill to the others.

"You be safe now. Don't let the others run you off." Caroline looked up from the ground to see Jim smiling at her.

"I won't, they can't rid of me that easy." Caroline said with a small smile, Jim went to laugh but groan in pain. "Jim, you don't have to do this."

"I can finally see my family again. Promise me that you will keep Daryl in shape I saw how you stuck up for me and that you may be the only one to put him in his place." Caroline looked down the hill only to see the said man's eyes on her watching her. She nodded as she blew a kiss to Jim.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

After they left Jim liked he wanted the group headed back on the road once again. The silence of leaving one of their own stuck with them. No one talked in either vehicle their thoughts were of Jim, they wished that he would have went with them. But they knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on any longer and that he wanted to be left along so nature can take her course. Caroline disagree with it all but she knew that once somebody wants something they are going to do it whether or not somebody says they can. As they drove down the road from where they last stop Daryl couldn't help but wonder what Jim was saying to Caroline. He didn't asks the woman 'cause he didn't want to seem like a creep, that was something that Daryl Dixon wasn't. Caroline open and closed her mouth a bunch of times, she wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say. And it didn't help that Daryl wasn't helping any by staying silence.

"My brother, he, um, when he got bit I told him that we can get help for him. I knew there wasn't any help 'cause if there was one wouldn't we have it by now? I killed the corpse not thinking that my brother is still vulnerable to those that are still larking. But once I got done I looked over at him, he was a bloody mess. Almost nothing was left. My heart broke; it just ripped into tiny pieces ya know? He was all I had left. And, I told, I told him that there was help. Robert didn't believe me of course, he knew what is out there." Caroline wiped her tears that began to fall. "So he told me to put him down. Funny how he worded it like he was some kind of animal. But I did has he wished. But I will never forget the last words that he said to me."

Daryl looked over at her wondering why she told him all of this. She didn't know him but yet she opens her mouth and told something that must be very personal. Caroline wiped the tears away from her eyes hearing her father's voice in her head. _Tears are for those that are weak. Do not ever let me see you cry. If I do you'll regret it. _She looked over to Daryl and smiled he saw that the smile was fake and he wanted to do something about it but he knew there was nothing he could do. Daryl Dixon never cared for a woman in his life so why should he start now? But he felt the same thing that Caroline felt, he felt that there is something there that neither one of them knew about.

The two didn't say anything as they kept on driving down and it didn't bother Caroline at all. She felt better once she got that off her chest about her brother, she didn't know why but it did felt better. Caroline began to hum a song that her mother used to sing to her and her brother before they went to bed. It wasn't always a lullaby but to Robert and Caroline it was, their mother didn't want her children to hear about babies falling out of a tree or anything negative that some of those lullaby's held. Daryl heard the humming; he didn't act out on it he liked it Daryl never heard somebody hum before. His child hood wasn't all so great and it shocked him that he liked the song the woman is humming. Caroline soon got to the end but it didn't stop her from going to another song that she knew. She needed to feel that the world is still the same as it used to be. And humming a song that she loved is the only way to do it.

The group came to a stop as it got dark and pulled over knowing that no one would be able to keep going. Caroline watched Shane walk pass the truck and gather in the RV where everybody seemed to be heading. Daryl got out and motion with his head for her to do the same. So the woman got out kept close to the man beside her and went in the RV first. Seeing everybody standing where ever they can she heard Dale say that they need to rest for a while. Rick wanted to keep going since he felt that they are close enough to the CDC. But Lori and Shane told him they need rest, so he agreed after looking at everybody's tired faces. Caroline is handed a pillow and blanket that Dale has to offer, the woman smiled and walked out with Daryl. When he heard the footsteps behind him Daryl looks to see the woman. Asking her why she is following him she only rolled her eyes and told him that she ain't going to leave him along. Daryl wanted to argue about it but when he saw the look in her eyes that he won't win this fight Daryl only nodded.

Caroline got in the truck and got comfortable with the pillow on the window and the blanket wrapped around her. She watched as Daryl got in and leaned his head on the window, Caroline just watched him and wonder if the will ever get cold. So Caroline did the thing that seem to shock Daryl, she gave him her blanket and smiled while she did so. Daryl went to give the woman her blanket back but she only pushed his hand away and curled up. As she went to sleep and Daryl heard her soft snores the man placed the blanket back on her. If it was one thing that Daryl ever learn it was to never take something from a woman or child. His father taught him that when he took everything from his mother.

As the sun rose from its sleeping Caroline could hear a giggle and talking from outside of the truck. She didn't want to listen to it and to go back to sleep but the talking and laughter only got louder. When she open her eyes and took in her surroundings Caroline felt the blanket on her body and a shoulder under her head. Daryl heard the same thing that Caroline heard and all he wanted to do was yell at the people that have woken him up. But when he felt something move he got still and reached for his knife. He soon knew that if it was a corpse then it would have already bitten into him by now so he release the tense that he had felt. He looked down to see Caroline's head is on her shoulder and her arm is wrapped around his torso.

Caroline heard the noises louder since she is more awake then she were when she first heard it. Looking through the window she saw Carl and Sophia with their mothers looking at her. Getting caught in the act Carl and Sophia took off running back to the jeep they were in. Lori and Carol looked at the two people in the truck with a smile and their chest shaking with laughter. Caroline looked up to see Daryl looking down at her, she got up real quick apologizing to the man she got out of the truck and pulled her already braided hair into a bun before getting the pillow and blanket. Giving them back to Dale she never notices Daryl watching her. He wonder how they got in the position and why the other two woman where looking at them.

Caroline didn't get back in the truck with Daryl; instead she stayed in the RV with Glenn and Dale. She felt embarrasses that she had fell asleep on him like that; she meant to stay on her side of the truck. All the way to the CDC Daryl couldn't get it out of his head about what happen. He didn't understand why he was worry that Caroline wasn't in the truck with him; he didn't understand why he missed having her by his side. He only known the woman for a very short while but yet she made her way into this mind more then he wanted. With the thought of what happen this morning Caroline kept looking out the window she didn't listen to what Glenn was saying to her. Dale looked back at her but didn't say anything to her.

As they drove for many hours Caroline finally saw the structure of a city where the CDC must be held. She also saw that the night will soon be on them and it was never good to be near a city after dark. Caroline found that out the hard way with one of her many trips that she had took. When the caravan came to a stop everybody got out of their vehicles. Daryl soon found Caroline and handed her her own crossbow. He stayed close to her and watched out for any corpse that may find their way near the group. Caroline finally smelt what everybody was coughing about and talking about. The smell of rotten flash hit her like a tone of brick. Caroline stager a bit but Daryl caught her and helped her up stand straight. The group made their way to the front door but soon found all doors shut with metal garage like doors. The woman looked to the sky and saw that it was getting darker by the second and if they didn't get in now it will be too late for all of them. Rick and Shane try to open the doors but it wouldn't budge. Rick and Shane started to hit on it hoping that somebody will hear them on the other side but once again nothing happen. Right when T-dog stated that there was nobody here Caroline knew that they should go right now.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asks looking back at us.

"Maybe 'cause they was _before_ we got here and when they was trying to figure this stuff out." Caroline said to the man in front of her.

"Walkers!" Daryl scream as a one of the corpse started to walk towards the group. The kids started to cry when they caught sight of the dead. Caroline shot one of her arrows at the things head and watched as it went down for good. "You led us into a graveyard."

"He made a call." Dale said as Caroline kept Daryl from going after Rick.

"It was the wrong da*n call!" Daryl yelled as Caroline put her hands on his chest. The woman watched as Shane came over to them and told Daryl to shut up and told Caroline to keep the man quite.

"Rick, this is a dead end." Shane said as Carol asked what the group is going to do. "So you hear me? No blame."

"She's right. We can't be here, this close to the city after dark." Lori said as she held onto her son. Shane offer up Fort Benning again but it was soon shot down when Andrea said that they had no food, no fuel and that the fort is one-hundred miles. But Glenn just had to say that it is one-hundred and twenty-five.

"Forget Fort Benning. We need answers tonight, now." Lori said in a stress tone.

"Come on Rick, this to your wife. This is a dead end think of the kids." Caroline said as she got closer to the man everybody seem to be against at the moment.

"We'll think of something." Rick said as she tried to calm his wife down.

"Come on, let's go." Glenn said as Caroline and Daryl shot another corpse. Everybody started to head to the vehicles but Rick stayed and started to go on about how to camera moved.

"Rick, it is dead, man. It's an automated device. It's gears, okay? They're just winding down. Now come on." Shane said as she grabbed Ricks arm and began to pull him back. "Man, just listen to me. Look around this place. It's dead, okay? It's dead. You need to let it go Rick."

"Come on Rick, we need to get out of here before it gets to dark!" Caroline yelled before she killed another corpse that got too close to the group. Rick began to talk to the camera as if somebody from inside can hear him. Caroline began to think that the man as finally lost it, she watched as Shane try to get the other male to back away from the door and to get back to the vehicles.

"Get back to the cars now! Go!" Shane yelled, Daryl grabbed Caroline's arm and pulled her with him as the group began to make their way back to their own car. Everybody can still hear Rick beg the camera or whatever to let them in. They watched as Lori went to get her husband to move and to go back cause there is no use. But the man kept still, begging as if some miracle will happen. Right when Shane has had enough he grabbed Rick and pulled him back to the group and back to the vehicles they came from. The group didn't get far when a bright light came on from behind them making each and every one of them stop in their tracks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The group looked at the bright light before it deemed and they saw inside. Caroline looked at the man beside her but Daryl only looked forward but he did placed his hand on her lower back. She lowered her crossbow and walked forward with the rest of the group. The inside looked like some lobby to a big business but the sign that said CDC told the group otherwise. Not a soul seemed to be inside and the placed just looked dead. Caroline placed her crossbow back up and looked around waiting for any sign of corpses that have made their way into the building. But they all soon stop when they heard a gun click and it wasn't one of their own. The men clicked their guns as well and pointed it to the sound, Caroline looked real close and saw a man in this late thirties.

"Anybody infected?" The man called out.

"One of our group was. He didn't make it." Rick replied back. Caroline thought of Jim and if he is with his family right now like he said he was going to be.

"Why are you here? What do you want"? The man said as he came closer to the group but he kept his gun locked and loaded.

"A chance." Rick said, nobody seemed to be calming down.

"That's asking an awful lot these days." The man replied to Rick's answer. Caroline agreed with the man but didn't say anything as she watched the man. "You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission."

"We can do that." Rick said speaking for everybody in the group.

Once Rick said that the man told the group to get their things that they need to bring in because once those doors closes they will not open again. Daryl told Caroline to stay with the other while he, Rick and Glenn went to go get everybody's bags. Caroline watched as the shutters went back down and locked in place. She looked around to see everybody with calm faces and in some way it made her calm and less tense. As Rick introduces his self to the man the group heard that the man's name is Dr. Edwin Jenner. Daryl tugged on Caroline's arm for her to follow the rest of the group. Coming to an elevator the whole group got in, Caroline was placed in front of Daryl as everybody else piled in. Warmth started to spread on Caroline's face when she felt Daryl place his hand on her hip. She didn't know why the man is doing this but in some wired way it made her feel safe and that everything is going to be alright.

As she got lost in her thoughts Caroline only heard that Jenner had to watch Carl and the child only smiled. Wondering what was said Caroline remembered herself to ask somebody later. When the elevator stops she saw that there are no windows so they must be underground. Caroline never liked the feeling of being held down and this is just the same to her. The woman looked around the see that not much light is in the hall way and it kind of felt gloomy. The whitish gray walls didn't help any at all and it only brought Caroline down and she is sure that it did the same to the others. No one said anything as they walked into another dark room. Jenner called out to some woman name Vi and told her to bring up the lights in the big room. Seeing what Jenner said a big room with a walk away to a circle stage with white computers and chairs the group stopped in the door way.

Caroline looked around wondering where everybody else is that is spouse to be working on finding a cure. Being welcome to what Jenner said is zone five the group followed the man into the room. Rick asked what Caroline had been thinking and just when Jenner was about to reply Caroline spoke up asking if he is all that is left. When the male nodded she huffed and looked around not liking the feeling that has settled in her heart. Then Lori asked about the person Jenner was speaking to only getting the replied back of this person Vi saying hello to them and welcomed them. Vi is just a computer and Jenner is that is all left of the CDC. Caroline looked at everybody and saw the disappointed faces that they share the woman didn't know what to tell the group.

Once they got away from the big room Jenner lead the group to another room to get their blood taken. Caroline was the first one to get hers done soon followed by Daryl and the others. She lends on a table by the wall and watched as everybody was stuck with a needle. Daryl stood beside her, ever since they got to the CDC Caroline had notice that the man has not left her side. She didn't complain about it nor will she ever. As everybody got their blood took the rest watched Andrea got hers, once she was done and stood by Jenner asked her if she was okay. Jacqui only told them that she hasn't eaten in days. _It has only been a couple days. _When Jenner heard that he got up and led the group to a cafeteria. He then got out some wine and cups along with food, Caroline's mouth started to water when she saw the whisky that the man pulled out. She hasn't had a drink since her brother took her out on her twenty-first birthday. But since then she had always loved to drink with her brother when he came in and on their birthdays.

Pouring herself a glass of whisky Caroline took a nice lone drink. Feeling the burning in her throat the woman is reminded of her brother laughter when she first tried the alcohol. As the food is pass around Caroline helped herself to a big plate not caring if the others thought she was a pig by just eating what is offered to her. But once she saw the others pile their plates full she felt less bad about her own plate. Dale poured Lori her wine while the other laugh about something that Caroline didn't seem to catch.

"You know, in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner. And in France." Dale said as he handed Lori her glass of wine.

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then." Lori said as she covered up the kid's glass and took a sip from her own glass. Now Caroline understood while the others are laughing and she couldn't help but let a small laugh out as well.

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on." Rick said as he looked at his wife. "Come on."

Right when Lori gave in Dale poured a little into Carl's cup, Caroline watched as she took a drink from her own glass. When Carl took a sip but soon made a face of disgust the whole group laughed, Lori just said that's her boy and poured the rest of his wine in her cup.

"Well, just stick to soda pop there, bud." Shane said as the adults still laughed about Carl's face.

"Not you, Glenn." Daryl said as he walked over behind Caroline and took her whisky bottle from her.

"What?"

"Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get." Daryl said as he poured his self a cup. "It looks like we have 'nother drinker."

Everybody stop to see Daryl holding up the bottle of whisky Caroline had beside her. "Come on now, give me back the bottle."

"You drink?" T-dog asks as he looked at Caroline.

"I haven't drank since my last birthday and that was last year." The woman said as she chugged the rest of her whisky without making a face. Daryl looked at her and poured her another glass full. "Cheers!"

Caroline took a big drink from her glass before sitting it down and smiling up at the redneck with a shock express on his face. Everybody just laughed at the two has he sent a playful glare at the woman looking up at him. Nobody said a word for a while, they just sat there eating and drinking all the problems away. Daryl stayed beside Caroline and even placed his arm around the back of her chair, Caroline didn't say anything but after her second cup of whisky she went to drinking water. She thought of her brother and smiled at the memory of Robert saying that if she is going to go drinking then she needs to have more than just two glasses. Pouring herself just a shot of whisky Caroline raised it a little so nobody would notice. _Here's to you bub. _Then she shot her head back and drunk the small amount in one go.

She watched as the other talked around and the good mood and feeling surrounded the group. Now they can all be safe and not have to worry about the outside world no more. Caroline looked around and smiled as some of the others caught her and smiled back. Glenn smiled a big smile at the woman as he raised another glass that he had poured. Laughing a little to herself at the Koran male she knew that he hasn't drank in his life. As the group laughed and talked to each other Caroline had a feeling that this happy moment wouldn't last long. There was something in the back of her mind that kept screaming that coming here was a bad idea but Caroline didn't want to believe it. Taking a bite from her food on her plate she almost spit it out when Glenn yelled out randomly. But the soon mood soon ended when Shane open his mouth.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the he*l happened here, doc?" Caroline looked at Shane with a glare. "All the, huh the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?"

"We're celebrating, Shane." Rick said as he as he looked at his friend. "Don't need to do this now."

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move, supposed to find all the answers. " Shane looked at his friend but Rick only looked down. "Instead we, we found him. Found one man. Why?" Shane chuckled.

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left, went off to be with their families." Jenner looked at everybody; the laughter stopped and is replaced by silence. "And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted." And cue Shane with his comment to that. "No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They…. opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time."

Caroline took the whiskey bottle and turned it up letting the liquid flow down her throat. She knew that she shouldn't be drinking much but she couldn't help it. She had thought about suicide but knew that her brother would kill her in the afterlife if she did. Plus she had promise her brother that she would live for him and their mother but after hearing what was said she thought that it does seem like a good way to go. She paid no mind to what else is being said, she knew that Andrea was talking and the Jenner answered her question but Caroline never got the words that are actually being said. Putting the bottle down she could feel the whiskey working and that is a sign for her to stop. When she heard Glenn tell Shane that he is a buzzkill she second that with a booyah which got some of the group to laugh.

When the rest started to get up and follow Jenner Daryl helped Caroline up when he saw her stumble a little. She knew that she would get a good buzz going but she never complain when he helped her. They followed Jenner into a hallway while he said that most of the facility is shut down which meant housing is down as well. Hearing that they can stay in the offices and that the couches are comfortable and there are cot in storage for them to use as well. Caroline smiled and lean into Daryl at the thought of sleeping on something other than the cold hard ground. She walked up to Glenn and T-dog putting an arm around their shoulders she smiled at the two men. Caroline listen to Jenner talk about a rec room for the kids and tell them to no plug in anything that can use power and that it applies to everybody. Then Jenner said the thing that got everybody happy, there are showers and hot water. Glenn, T-dog and Caroline looked at each other with big smiles on their faces as Glenn ask about the hot water just to make sure he heard right T-dog agree and all three started to laugh.

Running to find a shower Caroline did a happy dance when she saw the stale that she will be using. Calling out that nobody can have the stale Caroline started to strip down and turn on the hot water. Laughing at the feeling and rubbing her hair to get it all wet with the water Caroline stood there and let it run down her body. Smiling as she smelt the flavor of strawberry and cream the woman put the shampoo in her hair and started to work it threw. She could hear everybody else happy that they are finally getting a real shower and it made her fully wind down. Nothing bad is going to happen here and she has to let the feeling go that there will be.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Once Caroline got done with her shower she got dress in a tank top that shows her back and a part of short shorts. Knowing that everybody would be in their own room or somewhere else Caroline didn't care what she wore. Rubbing her wet hair with the towel she made her way to a room that nobody else has claim. Walking in Caroline shut the door quietly and made her way over to the couch. Setting down her bag and sitting on the couch with her legs underneath her Caroline started to brush out her hair with a brush she found in her bag. She closed her eyes at the quietness in the room letting the feeling of safety consume her. _Finally safe. _Caroline smiled at the thought and started to hum a song that she hummed when the group left their old safe heaven. So into the song Caroline never notice the door open. The man looked at the woman whose back is turn to him, he didn't think this room was being used. About to walk out the door quietly the man stop when he saw the scares on her back, only one thought came to mind.

Caroline stopped her humming when she felt somebody in the room with her. Frozen on the spot her brush stop moving. Turning her head to see Daryl Dixon standing in the door way looking at her with a look that she knows all too well. Daryl closed the door and walked over to the couch, he didn't know why he is doing this but his legs started to move on their own. He stopped when he got in front of her and saw the scares on her thigh and chest. Caroline looked him in the eye not looking away to show fear. She learnt that when her father mindlessly beat on her, Caroline thought that the man in front of her would turn around and think of her as a hideous person. But it shocked her when he sat down in front of her. Neither one said a word to each other Caroline set her brush down in her bag and looked him dead in the eyes. Daryl wanted to say something but what would you say when you have seen the scares of a person's past.

"Go ahead and asks. I know you're wanting to." Caroline said as she looked down at her hands.

"Who did it?"

"My father." Daryl tense up knowing the feeling about abusive fathers.

"Did your brother help?" Caroline looked up with a glare but soon soften her stare when she knew that the man knew nothing about her past.

"No." Daryl looked at her. "He tried to help save me. But in the end he got it as well; our mom tried to help but it just back fired and she was beaten as well."

Nothing was said after that. Caroline traced the word _MISTAKE _on her right thigh, she that if her father was alive right now that he would be beating her just because somebody saw what he has done. Daryl watched as Caroline's finger trace the word over and over again on the third time his hand stopped hers. She looked up with surprise that he would even touch her but when she saw the look in his eyes of worry she only smiled at him. And smiling seems to be the only thing she knew how to do when somebody would catch her randomly traces that spot on her leg. His hand didn't leave her instead he went to trace the word his self. Caroline watched as he did and as he traced the others that have made a home to her body.

"If my pa was still alive, I would be dead right now." Caroline said those words made his finger stop tracing. "We could never go out without him knowing, and if he saw one mark showing it would be the end of us."

"What'd he do?" Daryl asks looking up at her.

"Things I don't even want to mention. It became worse when my brother went off to the army. I would come home from college for my ma, but pa would be there waiting. He always was." A tear started to escape her eyes but Caroline stopped it before it could be seen.

"Did your brother know?" Daryl looked at her before he took his hand away.

Caroline missed the heat that his hand gave off. "No, I never told him. He thought that it was from the horses; well I hoped he believed the lies. But Robert is smarter than that, his always been." The woman looked at the floor beside the couch. "Robert started to teach me how to fight whenever he came home. And after a few lessons I started to fight back. You know what the funny thing about this is?"

"Hmm?"

"Pa wanted us to learn to fight back and to never trust anybody. That's why he abuses us; I never forgave him for that." Daryl's hands went into fists when she saw this Caroline placed her hands on top of his. The man looked at her and she only smiled.

"Why are you smilin'?" Daryl asks.

"'Cause my brother would do the same thing, when I told him it was pa that hurt me he would tense up and his hands would go into fists."

"Tell me about your brother." Caroline smiled real big and sat back.

"Where to begin? When he was seven and I was five Robert talked me into going into the woods with him. We didn't think nothing about it, ya know? Any ways, we got in the woods and Robert saw a big mud puddle. And of course he wanted to jump right into it, I thought had him talked out of it 'cause I was scared about what pa would do. But right when I turn around he pushed me into the puddle. I was covered in mud!" Caroline laughed at the memory. "And no sooner then I wipe the mud off as best as I could Robert went to pick up a hand full and slung it at me.

"Then there was the time that I first started school. Robert was in third grade, he had some friends but me I was always alone. I didn't want to know the other kids so they made fun of me; the bigger kids. Robert heard about it one day and it lead to a fight between them and him. I thought for sure that we were in big trouble but nothing happen.

"Also there was the time our pa placed me in a horse show. First time I ever been in one and I didn't think that I would make it. But Robert was there the whole way with me; he never left my side while I practice. And when it came time for the big show my brother gave me a charm bracelet of a horse shoe and a horse head. It became my good luck charm after that, and one day I miss placed it and never saw it again." Caroline's smiled faded as tears came to her eyes.

"Seem like your older brother was always there for ya." Caroline wiped away her tears and looked at the man in front of her.

"Tell me about your brother Merle." Daryl looked at the woman like she is crazy but the look in her eyes told him that she really wanted to know about him.

"There's not much to say. He was never there, always at the detention center. Really didn't have a brother." Caroline looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Your parents?"

"What is this, a question game?" Daryl asks looking at her with a glare.

"Just trying to get to know you better." Daryl looked at her then stood up and was about to walk out the door.

"Don't hide your scares. They make you who you are. They make you stronger." With that he left.

Caroline wonder what Daryl meant by that and why he had said it for. She never would have thought that the scares that have marked her body all her life would make her who she is. And to make her stronger it seems that Daryl is right. Ever since she had received them she would look at them she would promise herself that she will get stronger just to show that low life of a father that she came over come anything. But she as always hid her scares, and this man she only knew for a short time is telling her to not hide them. _What if ever body sees them and they think that I have a past with fighting. They would be true but they could think different they wouldn't know these are from being abuse. _The woman looked at them before she pulled the blanket over her tired body. She didn't think that she would ever talk to Daryl about this, heck she didn't even know him and he knows her darkest secret. But like her brother always told her is that she will have to trust somebody, someday, somewhere. And Caroline knew that person she would have to trust is Daryl and the group and the time is now in the building.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Getting dress for the day Caroline pulled her hair into a ponytail and placed her boots on her feet. Not hearing anything from the rooms the woman started to think that something happen but then figure that everybody is still asleep. Walking to the cafeteria which smelt of eggs and coffee Caroline smiled at the ones that are sitting there. Jenner smiled at her as she poured some coffee and took a seat next to a very hung-over Glenn. The man looked at her wondering why she wasn't sick like him or worse since she had stronger stuff then he did. T-Dog smiled as he fixed some more eggs and other things that Caroline couldn't figure out what the smell was. Drinking her cup of coffee the woman sighed and relax into the seat she is in. Seeing Daryl walk into the room with the other behind him Caroline couldn't help but smile and took a bite out of the eggs that T-dog had placed on the table.

"How are you not sick girl?" T-dog asks when he saw a very sober Caroline.

"Runs in the family I guess, plus I can hold it better than any man," Caroline started to say ask her brother but stop and frown. Daryl saw the look, he wanted to comfort her but she didn't like anything to be public.

"Then I guess that you must be the most redneck chick I have ever seen." T-dog said with a laugh while Glenn only chuckled but soon regretted it when his head started to pound once again.

As Glenn went on about nobody letting him ever drink again Caroline couldn't help but laugh a little at the young Korean male. She watched as Rick had Lori help him with some pills in a bottle that Jenner gave the group. She took some bites from her plate and watched as Daryl just stood around and watch everybody else. The woman got up and headed over to him offering him her cup of coffee, Daryl looked at her but took the coffee anyways. They didn't say anything as they both watched everybody around them. Daryl wanted to ask about what she was going to say but left it along. It was none of his business but yet he couldn't help the feeling of wanting to know. Waving a small wave at Shane as he came into the cafeteria and got his self a cup of coffee. She listen as Rick ask Shane if he felt as bad as he did with what they drunk last night and when Shane replied worse Caroline got a feeling that Shane meant something else.

As Shane went to go sit down she heard T-dog asks Shane what happen to him only getting a replied back that he done it in his sleep Caroline saw the mark and knew that he couldn't have done it. She knew those marks all too well, they were made from a woman with long nails and Shane had those nails cut to the skin nails. But she kept her mouth shut and drunk her coffee that she took back from Daryl. When Jenner came in and said his morning everybody said hello or morning Caroline just nodded her head and poured another cup of coffee which was soon took from Daryl who held a smirk while he did so. Sticking her tongue out at him while nobody else was watching she poured a new cup and took a seat next to Andrea.

"Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing-" Dale started.

"But you will anyway." Jenner finish

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea said, Caroline looked at her with a questioning look as to why she is all of a sudden acting like a bi*ch.

With that being said the group followed Jenner back to the main room. Caroline stood back and watch as everybody else stood around and Jenner got in front of everybody. "Give me playback of TS-19." Jenner commanded Vi. Hearing the voice of the computer and a big screen showing up with a loading data set window everybody got comfortable. "Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few."

When the screen got done loading it showed four small squares with different angels of the human head and to the right is a big square with the human brain. While Carl asks if the monitor is showing a human brain Caroline looked real close to it and saw the clock counting up under the four and main square. Jenner only replied to the child that the brain was once an extraordinary one. Caroline felt somebody next to her and looked to see Sophia standing there. Smiling at the child and putting an arm around her Sophia looked up and smiled. Carol saw the two girls and smiled at how close her daughter as gotten to the woman in the past few days. As Jenner ask Vi to take the screen to an ENV which stands for Enhanced Internal View the group watch as the big square became the main focus on the screen. Caroline watched as the body moved to get a side view of the brain and the brain inside the head began to get more details to it. The monitor went further into the brain showing pass everything that the brain is made up of. Then it stops when it showed the clip of what looks to be the nerves of the brain.

"What are those lights?" Shane asks as the nerves began to shine and the light moved in different ways.

"It's a person's life- experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you-" Jenner explain as the screen went further into the brain. "the thing that makes you unique. And human."

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl asks as he watched the screen.

"Maybe not to you but he does to the rest of us." Caroline added which got the redneck to look at her.

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does or thinking from the moment of birth to the moment of death." Jenner explains to the group but Caroline knew that it was directed at Daryl.

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asks, Jenner only replied back was a yes. _Good to know that we're watching somebody's last moments. _

"This person died?" Andrea asks as she got closer as she watched the brain on the screen. "Who?"

"Test Subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected… and volunteered to have us record the process." Jenner said as he looked at the blonde woman.

Jenner then told Vi to scan forward to the first event, the screen switch back to the side view of the human skull and brain then what looks to be branches on a tree showed up. Red, dark blue and black showed on the screen of nothing but blue and a very light blue. As the group watched Caroline heard Glenn asks what it is then Jenner started to explain that it invades the brain like meningitis. Caroline looked away not wanting to see but something told her to keep watching 'cause this is what happen to her father and what would have happen to her brother. While Jenner explains what happens to the brain the group watch as the once blue, red and black braches turn to black then the whole skull is covered in the color. She heard Jenner say that it shuts down everything in the body and Caroline didn't believe it. 'Cause if it did then why would they be able to get up and have the feel for hunger.

As Jenner went on about it Caroline looked down and held back the tears for the loved ones that she lost. But she soon looked up when she heard Sophia asks if what happen to TS-19 happen to Jim. Caroline nodded her head at the young girl and pulled her closer to her side there is no sense in lying to the young girl. Nobody said a word they just kept quiet; Caroline heard a sniff and looked over to see Andrea. The blonde hair woman saw the look Caroline is giving her and only smiled to let the other woman know she is okay. But Caroline knew better but sent her a sad small smile back at the blonde hair woman. She knew that Andrea is thinking about Amy, even though Caroline didn't know Amy like the rest of the group did she knew that the young woman would be the one to make everybody smile. She just had the vibe about her that Caroline notice when they first meet.

Jenner looked at everybody to see why Andrea would be crying and Lori was the one to explain that she lost Amy. Then the man went and told Andrea that he lost somebody too and after that he told Vi to scan to the second event. Caroline wonder how many events there are to this one person but then again they did record every little second of this person while they are bitten and their turning point. Jenner began to talk once again about the time as the screen showed a loading screen. And when he said that the CDC had reports on the change that happen in less than three minutes but the longest they heard was eight hours. But this person it was two hours, one minute and seven seconds. Caroline watched the screen with the others and saw the black skull started to get some kind of color to it at the base of the spin. The color came in and then faded but came back again in the colors of yellow and red. Then it started to spread slowly, hearing Lori asks if it restarts the brain Jenner replied back that it just starts the brain stem. Which is what gets them up and going.

"But their not alive?" Rick asks.

"You tell me." Jenner said.

"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark." Rick said as he looked at the brain.

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part- that doesn't comeback. The you part. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct." Jenner said as the body on the screen started to move and act like its grasping for air.

"God. What was that?" Carol asks as a bright light went through the persons head and a wide blue line saws.

"He shot his patient in the head." Andrea said. "Didn't you?"

"Vi, power down the main screen and workstations." Jenner told the computer. As that happen the big screen went back as it was before.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

While Andrea went to talk Caroline didn't say anything or looked at anybody. She knew what Jenner is going through, she had to shoot her brother and that person was more likely somebody that Jenner knew and loved just by the way he is acting. Jenner went to go on about what he thinks this whole thing is but only Jacqui had the right idea about this whole the dead walking thing. The wrath of God. And Caroline agreed with the African American woman, she went to church with her mother whenever the family went and she believes that this is the only thing that explains it. Andrea went to go on about how there has to be somebody out there that knows what is going on. Caroline looked at everybody and saw their faces that they still believe that there is a miracle waiting to happen.

Caroline started to wish that she still had the bottle of whiskey with her but she knew that she shouldn't be drinking. She just wanted to forget everything and move on; she wished none of this ever happen. Then again if it didn't she wouldn't be free from her abusive father and her brother and mother would be alive. But as she thought about she is glad that this outburst happened, it showed her that her family is safe and they don't have to live in fear of the father she knew. Caroline got brought back when Dale started to ask what the clock on the wall beside them was doing counting down. Jenner hesitated and that showed Caroline that the group and she wouldn't like the outcome when the clock did hit zero. The doctor explains that the basement generators run out of fuel but there is more to it. As Rick as Vi what will happen the group knew that they wouldn't like the answer. Vi said that the facility-wide decontamination will occur, Caroline didn't like the sound of that.

Caroline went back to her and started to pack, she knew that the group wouldn't stay here much longer. Sophia went with her, after she got permission from her mother, and watched as the older woman packed her bags. Sophia asked the woman about her life style as a kid and when Carline froze Sophia notice that it was the wrong question. The child tensed and got ready for a slap but when she felt nothing she looked at Caroline. The said woman looked at the child and got down to her eye level, only telling the child that her childhood was a living nightmare the child understood when she saw the scare on Caroline's shoulder blade. Going back to getting everything ready Caroline notice the air went off. Giving a confuse look she looked at the child and then went out of the room, something was going on and it didn't seem good. Caroline watched as Jenner came down the hall and took an alcohol bottle from Daryl who stuck his head out and asks what happen. As Jenner explains that the energy use is being prioritized it click that this place is shutting down and Caroline didn't like it. She followed close behind Jenner soon followed by everybody else that had came out of their room.

"Hey! Hey, what the he*l does that mean?" Daryl asks as he and the group followed after the doctor. "Hey, man, I'm talkin' to you. What do you mean it's shuttin' itself down? How can a building do anythin'?"

"You'd be surprised." Just as Jenner said that Rick, Shane, T-dog, and Glenn all came running from somewhere and into the big room.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asks as the group came down a flight of stairs.

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running t the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule." Jenner said as they all walked to the computers and the clocked showed thirty-one minutes was left until this place shuts down for good.

"It was the French." Jenner said as he handed the bottle back to Daryl who took it with force.

"What?"

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end." Jenner replied. "They thought they were close to a solution."

As Jacqui asked what happen while Jenner walked up to the computers Caroline stepped forward. Jenner told the group that the same thing that is happening here happened to the French; their power went out. Caroline looked at the group, hope died inside of her she knew there wasn't any cure and these people just got their hopes up. As Jenner began to walk away Shane went after him but was soon stop by Rick who told people to go get their bags because they are living. As everybody went to retrieve their things an alarm went off along with a red light flashing. This wasn't a good sign. And it only prove to be a right feeling when the screen came on and Vi placed the clock that seems to be ticking faster than it was. Thirty minutes until this place goes. Caroline sat down besides one of the computers not worry about it, this was it. Right when everybody went to go get their things the doors locked and the only exited they had was blocked off by a glass. The group started to freak, Caroline watched as Jenner started to talk to a computer who seemed unfazed by this.

Caroline watched as Daryl tired to get to Jenner, Daryl didn't get to do much damage to the doctor since Shane was pulling him away. T-dog went to help and it just made everybody more on edge by Daryl's actions. Rick came over to demand the doctor to open the door but the doctor just replied that there was no use to everything upstairs is locked down and will not be open. The group looked at Rick as Jenner resaid his words that the top side wouldn't open back up and Rick heard him say it. And when Jenner made the comment that it was better this way to go Rick only asks what will happen in the next twenty eight minutes. Jenner never said so Rick asks Vi, and her replied was that the place would blow up. Nobody liked the sound of it but to Caroline it seemed like a faster way to go. No pain, no worries if you will come back as one of those things, and she could see her brother and mother once again.

Daryl threw the bottle at the glass wall, even though he knew it wouldn't do anything. And the threats started to come out of his mouth Caroline wanted to just yell at him and tell him it's over but she knew she couldn't say that. So she sat and watched as certain people try to open the door. She listened as Jenner went on about how easier it would have been to just leave them out there that day. But Lori had to open her mouth and Jenner only replied back was that the group knows what is out that and this is the best way to go. Caroline wanted to agree with him but she knew that it would only make this worse than it already is.

"Your- your sister- what was her name?" Jenner asks Andrea who is sitting in front of a desk with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Amy."

"Amy. You know what this does. You've seen it." Jenner looked at Andrea then looked at Rick. "Is that really what you want for your wife and son?"

"I don't want this." Rick got in his face just a little as he said those words through his teeth.

As Shane told Rick that he couldn't make a dent Jenner only said. "Those dorrs are designed to withstand a rocket launcher."

"Well, your head ain't!" Daryl yelled as he went to hit Jenner with an axe.

"Daryl! There is no need to do that! If you kill him then we're never getting out of here." Caroline said as she placed both hands on the man's chest. Daryl looked down at her before stepping back, the woman sat back down where she was but kept an eye on him.

"You do want this. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead." Jenner said as he looked at Ricked. No one said a thing as their eyes went to land on Rick.

"What? You really said that? After all your big talk?" Shane said has he tried to get his breath back.

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick said but everybody knew that he was pointing it at Lori who only looked at her husband.

"There is no hope. There never was." Jenner said as he looked at the group.

"You know, I thought the same thing." Caroline spoke up. "But after I meet this group I started to believe that there is. If it wasn't for them I more likely will be dead right now or surrounded by corpses." The group looked at her as she smiled a small smile at them. But Andrea had to look at her and Caroline knew that look all too well.

"What part of "everything is gone" do you not understand?" Caroline glared at the woman sitting in front of her.

"I understand it, I just choose not to believe it." Caroline snapped back at her.

Jenner agreed with Andrea and told the group to listen to her but Caroline was started to rethink everything. But when Carol said that she didn't want her daughter to die this way Caroline looked at the two and this time she didn't know what to say. Caroline took Sophia from Carol and helped the older woman up from the ground. While Jenner talked about how it would only take a second and that it would be kinder to die this way Caroline looked at every bodies faces. This isn't the way the group wants to die, and she had to agree with them. But then again this is a faster way so what will be so bad about it?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jenner went on about how they should all wait for the clock to run down and hold their loved ones close. But as he spoke everybody heard a gun being cock and Shane walking over to Jenner with a look of termination on his face. Rick went to stop his friend along with help of others but it didn't stop the male from yelling at them to get out of his way. The ones that were sitting down moved out of the way from the guns barrel. The group watched as Shane pointed the gun in the doctor's face and told everybody to stay out of his way while he demanded the doctor to open the door. Shane went to threaten Jenner and Caroline went to hold the male off but was stop by Daryl and the scared looks of Sophia and Carl. Instead Rick went to try and calm his best friend down and of course Lori had to tell Shane to listen to Rick. In the end Shane went to listen but started to shoot the computers to let his anger out. Daryl went to cover Caroline incase some of the computer parts went flying her way.

When Rick saw the moment to jump in the man did. He took the gun from Shane and hit his best friend with it. Shane landed on the floor and looked up as Rick held the butt of the gun down ready to aim again. As the two talked Daryl uncover Caroline and looked her over to make sure nothing hit her. Telling the redneck over and over that she is fine the male finally believed her and stopped what he was doing. Rick gave the gun to T-dog who looked like he was scared for his life. Which he should be. Nobody said anything as they watched Rick; even he didn't know what to say. Just staring at everything Rick gathered the words he knows he should say. Looking at the scared faces of the group Rick looked back at Jenner and told him plan out that the doctor is lying about everything. As Rick when to tell Jenner that he is lying about there being no hope the group watched as their leader talked to the only doctor left.

When Jenner went to get into Rick's face as the male is in his, Jenner went to say the reason why he didn't bolted with the rest is because he made a promise. Explaining that it was his wife that he made the promise to. Lori went to asks if his wife was Test subject 19, the group didn't know what to say to that. Jenner went to say that his wife begged him to keep going as long as he could and when you make a promise like that there is no way a person can break that kind. Hearing a banging on the glass Caroline looked over to see Daryl hitting it once again. She knew that it would be no good if she were to walk over and try to stop the redneck. He would just tell her to go away and keep hitting the glass that will never break. Caroline tuned back in to what Jenner is saying, when she heard that his wife was a loss to the world the woman knew that she had to of been the brains behind all of this.

Rick went to say that Jenner's wife didn't have a choice and that he does. He then went to say that everybody here in the group wants that choice a chance to survive in the world that has ended. Caroline heard Lori tell Jenner to let them keep trying for as long as they can. The doctor looked at her and all she did was nodded. Jenner looked down at the group for few second and then looked back at Rick. Only telling him that the topside is locked down and there is nothing he can do about that the man went to put in a code on a key pad. Seeing the glass open up and Daryl yelling at everybody to go Caroline sat down in a chair. Nobody paid any mind to the woman as they ran out of the room and to safety. Jacqui looked at her and sent a small smile only to have one return back to her. Caroline watched as Andrea sat down and Dale tries to convince her to go. When the old man saw that Caroline is still here as well the old man shook his head.

"Come on girls, don't do this." Dale looked at them with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry dale." Caroline said as she looked at the man. He turn back to see some of the others still in the door way. Yelling at them to go Dale went to sit in front of Andrea telling her that her sister wouldn't want this for her.

"She's dead, and you need to leave." Andrea said with an emotionless face as she looked at Dale.

"Caroline talked some sense into her." Dale looked to the other woman.

"I can't Dale, this is what she wants." Caroline said then turned to look at the door. Seeing Daryl still there Caroline had to look away.

"Hey! Let's go!" The voice of Daryl reached Caroline's ears.

"Go ahead, I'm staying Daryl." The man looked at her as if she just grew another head.

"What?"

"Go! Time is running out Daryl." Caroline got out of her chair and started to push the redneck up the ramp.

"I ain't leavin' without ya. What would ya brother think?" Caroline looked at the male in front of her.

"Leave Robert out of this." Daryl knew he struck a nerve when he mentioned her brother.

"No, from what ya told me he wouldn't want this." Daryl grabbed the woman by her forearm. "And I know this is not what you want."

Looking at the man in front of her Caroline could see in his eyes that he wanted her to go. She knew that her brother didn't want this for her but she wanted to see her family again. Daryl started to pull the woman when he saw the very small nod of her head. Yelling for Dale to hurry up and get a move on Daryl started to run. Caroline looked back to the clock only seeing they have only two minutes left she had a feeling that they wouldn't make it. But sure enough she and Daryl got to the top floor just as one of the main glass windows blew up. The group looked behind them and saw the two; Sophia smiled and ran over to the woman and wraps her arms around her waist. Hugging the child back Caroline tugged the little girls arm to get her moving. Carol looked behind her to see her daughter with Caroline and Daryl, knowing that she is safe with those two she ran ahead.

Seeing the corpses running at them she heard a few gun shots. Keeping Sophia close to her side the woman ran as fast as she could to the vehicles. Getting closer to the truck Caroline picked up Sophia and so they could get to it quicker. Setting the child between her and Daryl she watched as the others got in their own vehicles. Looking out the window Caroline saw Dale and Andrea crawling out the window that had been blasted open. Letting out the breath she had been holding in Caroline smiled at the child and man beside her. Once she heard the RV's horn beeping and Lori yelling at the two to get down Caroline covered Sophia. Feeling Daryl cover her, the woman prayed that it would reach them. It wasn't long before she heard the sound of glass breaking and the heat from the fire. Then there was the big boom that told the group the CDC is done for. The three looked up once Daryl uncovered Caroline and watched as the flames went high in the sky.

Caroline looked at the building in realization that she could have been blown up. Feeling a small hand on hers the woman looked down to see Sophia smiling up at her. Returning the smile Caroline heard the caravan start up and everybody pulled out. Looking back at the flames Caroline couldn't help but think that she was so close to dying and she would have never known if the world or the group got back to the way it use to be. Turning back to look out the front window Caroline couldn't help but feel happy that the ones that made it are safe and sound. She looked at Daryl and smiled at him once his eyes meet hers. The male return the gesture and placed his arm over the back of the seat.


End file.
